


How?

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	How?

What were you thinking?

What was in your mind? 

To fall in love with her

After I left you behind

 

Hypocritical of me

But why her?

She's found her one

You dumb asshat

Go get yours

Away from mine 


End file.
